1001filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Adolytsi
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have 1001 Movies You Must See Before You Die Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley I messed around some, doing some edits to try to get a feel for things. I added links for most of the sections you created. In an attempt to create a new section, I added a category instead - one I now cannot seem to delete. In addition to figuring out how to delete a bad category, I will need to learn how to create new sections for each of the films. By the way, Europa '51 appears to be different from the other sections, but I am not sure why. You've probably not read my response to your comment on my blog yet, but in it I explained that I have never worked with a wiki before, so there will be a learning curve. Chip Lary 03:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Chip Okay, I got those two things figured out I mentioned in the last note. It's editing at the topmost level that is key, as well as using the "Heading 3" format for the section titles. I also figured out how to remove the bad category. Sorry for the false alarm. I've got the placeholders for the non-Netflix movies up. I'm going to have some lunch then put the links in place.Chip Lary 16:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Chip Man, you are really taking charge in this; I don't know if I thanked you before, but thank you. Adolytsi 16:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) fyi - I just lost a ton of work adding links because you came in after and made a small change to the page while I was making the larger change. Can you let me know when you are done so I can go in and add the edits like I said I would do? I have to say, this wiki sucks in that regard. It should have locked you out when I had it for editing. Chip Lary 18:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Chip Dammit, I was afraid of that happening; Wikipedia has a feature that lets you know when another user is editing the same page as you, so I assumed Wikia would have the same thing. Sorry; I was waiting for a while and I assumed you were done or went somewhere. My fault :\ If it makes you feel any better, I lost a ton of work yesterday adding links and film headers when I accidentally hit back on my browser. So yeah, be careful of that too; hitting forward again won't mean the data is still there. But yeah, I just had a couple links of my own that I'd found that I added, so yeah, I should be done now. Adolytsi 18:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm starting. I was about 45 minutes in last time. I expect to be about the same, plus I tracked down some more links for movies I had seen, while I was waiting to hear back. I will need to check those out first before posting. I'm estimating a couple of hours. I saw your note on Hill 24. After this is all done, I'll go back and see what's up with that. Chip Lary 19:07, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Chip Just make sure you copy and paste the whole thing before you publish it; in case someone else comes along and edits something, so it doesn't happen again. Adolytsi 19:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I've got most of them done. I am in the process of checking the new links I had to track down for the 8 movies I had already seen that Netflix doesn't offer. I've completed one of them. I am posting them one by one, instead of editing the whole page. When I was doing a lot of links, I was editing the whole page to avoid having to type in the 10 character confirmation for every single link. I have not been checking the links I already had, since they were good less than two weeks ago. As you found out, Hill 24 has already gone bad, so there may be others I have posted that have started to go bad, too. Diary of a Country Priest and Secret Beyond the Door have also disappeared off Youtube, which is where I got them. I will also look for new links for these. If you get a chance, can you look at the ones where I have posted a note along with the link? I want to make sure what I wrote makes sense. Chip Lary 21:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Chip I have finished populating all of the 150 movies, minus the two we can't find. I also checked the Hill 24 links and realized that I had ignored the download buttons and had copy/pasted the links directly. I just checked all eight a couple minutes ago and all were working. I added a note explaining this to the Hill 24 section and removed it from the missing movies section. See if it makes sense to you. Another thought - it would be good to have a page for the 1,001 Movies Blog Club and/or a page listing the blogs that specifically refer back to the book, with links so that people can visit those blogs. I don't think I've ever been clear from the blog club page itself who the various bloggers are. I've only followed individual review links. By the way, I've got a blog post going up in a couple minutes to advertise this wiki to everyone who reads my blog. If you feel it covers everything, you may want to link to it from your site. I'm also going to send it to the blog club and see if they can set it somewhere prominent so that people can find it. Thanks for getting the ball rolling. Chip Lary 23:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Chip I put in a few minor edits. There are several of these films that are not available on NetFlix, but are still available as DVDs from many libraries. For instance, I own a copy of Tampopo, and one of the libraries I use has copies of Murder My Sweet and A Chinese Ghost Story. Using your local library and interlibrary loan will get a great many of these for you. --SJHoneywell Please let me knot if you find a copy of The Baker's Wife with English subtitles. I know someone who is looking for it. The Baker's Wife comment was mine: KimWilson @Kim Wilson I added a link for the English subtitles to the Compendium entry for the movie. Note: these won't work with a streaming movie like Youtube. They have to match up to the movie file in the same folder on your computer. The Compendium link for the movie didn't already include subtitles? Chip Lary 10:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Chip Lary I added in new links for Hill 24 Doesn't Answer and the missing piece of Deep End. For some reason I've been logged out of this wiki but didn't notice it until after I had made the updates. By the way, I checked a couple links for Too Early, Too Late and they were still working, even though they were supposed to go away after one month. Not sure what's up with that. Chip Lary The cookies might've expired if you haven't been here in a while; I dunno how well Wikia keeps up with those, I periodically check in on this site just to see if any edits have been made. And thanks on the new Hill 24 link; I still have my copy, and was going to upload it to my mediafire, which I might do if Too Early, Too Late goes down. Thanks again; you're awesome at this. Adolytsi 02:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I looked through the list of the movies here. I made one correction. (Apocalypto and Far from Heaven were swapped. This is an error in the list at the blog club, which has just been corrected.) There are several other errors in the list, either because of a bad transcription, or in some cases the book itself had bad information in it. Many of the foreign films had literal English translations given as their American titles when in fact the movie is known by a completely different name than what is in the book (i.e. 600. The Nail of Brightness - it's actual title - is given as its literal title in the book and in the list here). When I built my tracking sheet I tried to correct as many of these errors as I could. I'm not saying it's perfect, but it will be closer to being accurate. I did this because I was having trouble tracking down some of the movies, and it wasn't until I found out I had bad titles or years from the club list that I started trying to fix these errors. I see that you are adding individual pages for the movies. You may want to compare the names/years here to my tracking sheet to see if corrections to the list's info are needed for a movie you are doing. I'm just poking around now because I'm going to figure out how to add a new major page. I recently put together a comprehensive list of each book edition's removals and additions. I'm going to have a page for each edition that details what those changes are. I will probably also add a page for the related 101 genre Movies You Must See Before You Die books.Chip Lary 20:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Wow, how do you have all that info? Do you actually have each edition of the book, or did you just do a lot of hunting in libraries and on the internet and whatnot for the changes to each edition? That's awesome, and yeah, sure, go wild. That's a good idea adding a page for each of the genre spinoff books as well; I know you can find each of those lists on Listology, and I was currently planning to tackle them when I finish with the main list. And yeah, I'm learning the hard way that the book isn't fact-checked very well at all doing the individual pages for the movies; I try and use Wikipedia for the actual info and just use the book's formatting as the structure. You're welcome to add any movie pages that you want to; I just did the ones that have been covered by the blog club. Adolytsi 21:07, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I've added the two pages I mentioned. Check them out and let me know what you think. To answer your questions, I did a lot of research and pulled info together from many sources to consolidate them all together into something usable. I own a copy of the original 1,001 Movies book and a copy of the 101 Sci-Fi Movies book, but that's it. I felt like I was probably near to having seen every movie that had been added to the original 1,001 movies, but when I went to check I found there was no single source that had these. I compiled them for myself, as well as the deletions (I sent some corrections to Squish, which he just made). I will include these changes in an additional Comments column in my 1,001 Movies tracker list at my Lists from Chip site when I next upload it. I am waiting for the 2012 changes before I do that, though. For what it's worth, Wikipedia is pretty bad when it comes to movie info. I learned this last Spring when I was compiling all the various countries' movie awards lists to put on my Lists from Chip site. IMDB tended to be better. I used IMDB to correct both the year and English name of all the movies in the entire list. That's what allowed me to track some of them down online (which eventually ended up as links here on this wiki.)Chip Lary 02:26, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. And yeah, whenever Wikipedia let me down I referred to IMDb, which was always helpful. This is becoming truly awesome, thank you. Adolytsi 02:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I've updated the entire wiki with the new numbering - List, Books, and Compendium. Two things: 1. The List now has the thing again where it is truncating the first digit of the four digit numbers. I'm not sure what you did last time to fix it. 2. I updated the numbers on all the individual List pages, too - all the way back to the beginning. Someone else had created a page for The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly, but when they tried to put the number sign in front of the number it ended up generating a "1." instead. I tried to fix it, but was unsuccessful. : Dang, you didn't have to do all that, but it was nice that you did. :) As for the numbering issue on the List page, I didn't do anything; the formatting issue must've resolved itself if indeed it was resolved at all. I'm still not 100% sure what's causing it. I'll see about the GBU page right now. Thanks again. Adolytsi (talk) 23:12, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Before I started editing it did display all four digits for them. Since I have my own tracking sheet I don't often come to the List page here so I don't know how long it may have been displaying correctly. And I don't know if the error is related to having to go into the "Source" view to edit or not, but that's the only way it would let me cut and paste the movie names to move them into the correct order.